Grahm's Meat-Cook
|footer = }} Event: Grahm's Meat-Cook is an event quest in the Fallout 76 add-on Nuclear Winter. This limited time event was only available from August 1-8, 2019. The event was then made available again from September 26 to October 3, 2019. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When the Residents arrive at Grahm's cookout spot west of the moonshiner's shack, he will ask for their help in running the festivities. To celebrate Meat Week perfectly, the player characters must perform a number of tasks to keep up a meter displayed in the top right corner. The higher the meter, the better the rewards that are given at the end of the event. To raise the meter, the player character can do several specific tasks in and around the cookout grounds: * Continuously turning one of the three cooking spits located on the north end of the grounds. * Playing one of the three drums located on a small raised stage on the southern end of the grounds. * Collecting critter chunks by killing and looting the various critters such as rad chickens, rabbits, squirrels and opossums around the grounds, then depositing the chunks into the "snack cart" (a shopping cart occupied by a carcass of an opossum) on the eastern side of the grounds. * Collecting greens from verdant green plants located in the foliage surrounding the grounds, then depositing them into the cooler on the eastern side of the grounds. * Cleaning up rotten leftovers or Chally the moo-moo's excrement found around the grounds, represented by small greyish piles of brahmin skulls or dung piles respectively. * Extinguishing the sporadic brush fires near Grahm's grills, signified by blackened patches of grass on fire. * Dispensing five wood scraps onto the pile of kindling beside Grahm. Fulfilling the various tasks around the cookout grounds are integral to both raising the meter as well as maintaining it. Additionally, if the player character has recently completed the event Primal Cuts, they can donate the rewarded prime meat in three batches of five, for a limit of fifteen for a reward of five legendary scrip for a total of fifteen (donating prime meat will also cause the player to experience an increasing degree of meat sweats). Chally's feed can also be donated if it is crafted - there is a cooking station in the center of the campsite. Once the timer runs out, or if the meter is completely maxed, the event will conclude. The event rewards are given depending on how high the meter is at the time of completion. Past the first objective, the event is considered "bad performance." Past the second, the event is considered "good performance." At the meter's maximum, the event is considered "best performance." If the meter is below the first objective, the event fails. Rewards Quest stages Notes * The event starts at the top of every hour (at XX:00). The event restarts if the previous hour's instance was not completed. * Grahm is still available as a vendor while the event is ongoing. * Grahm has unique dialogue depending on how well the event went. The dialogue scales from sadness (if the event was a failure), all the way to singing and happiness if perfectly completed. Bugs The meter may sometimes not display the correct value and appear lower than it actually is. Gallery FO76 LS Meatweek.jpg|Grahm cooking Meat-Cook Greenery.png|Greenery FO76NW_Fire_Activator.png|Bush fire Meat-Cook Cooler for greens.png|Cooler for greens Meat-Cook Drumming.png|Drumming Meat-Cook Firewood stack.png|The firewood stack FO76NW_Leftovers.png|Rotten scraps FO76NW_Chally_Stinky_Pile.png|Chally's stinky pile Meat-Cook Meat Grill.png|Grahm's meat grill Category:Nuclear Winter quests Category:Fallout 76 seasonal events ru:Готовое мясо от Грэма